It is well known that it is necessary in a rotary mechanism of the Wankel type, such as disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Wankel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,065 to lubricate the inner housing wall surfaces, particularly the inner trochoidal surface which defines with end wall surfaces a cavity within which a rotor rotates, the inner trochoidal surface being a surface against which bear apex seals carried by the rotor. To minimize frictional wear of the apex seals and the inner trochoidal surface and to provide improved sealing, various lubricating systems have been devised such as are exemplified in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Scherenberg 3,193,053 Bentele 3,245,386 Bensinger et al 3,420,214 King et al 3,771,903 Lamm 3,809,021 King 3,811,806 Casey 3,814,555 Dobler 3,844,691 ______________________________________
None of these known lubricating systems has proven entirely satisfactory, primarily for the reason that none of the systems insure lubrication across the entire width of the inner trochoidal surface and, in some instances, are uneconomical with regard to oil consumption; as for example, where the oil is entrained in the fuel or air entering the working chambers. The improved lubrication system according to this invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of heretofore known lubrication systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved lubrication system for a rotary mechanism of the Wankel type which insures distribution of lubricant across the entire width of the inner trochoidal surface. It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved lubrication system in which oil consumption is minimized.